


小爱人

by RABBITL



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABBITL/pseuds/RABBITL
Relationships: all洛
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

赵让坐在车里望着窗外飞速移动的建筑物，只觉得自己在做一场梦。前一分钟他还是酒吧的一个小小的酒保，现在却坐在豪车里被身旁的少年捏着手玩。他还记得他走之前被人泼了一身的酒——当然他也没客气，回敬了对方一脑袋的玻璃碴。蹭了蹭手上的血，赵让准备以此为借口留下酒保服，没想到的是工作不仅没有丢，职位还升了一级，那个平时就瞧不起自己的领班看到他升职更是恼火，似乎是抓紧最后一次羞辱他的机会，用脚踢了踢他的小腿示意里面有人在等着他。进到包厢后，赵让看到酒吧的老板站在一边，身旁坐着一个看起来年龄不是很大的少年，趴在桌子旁边写着什么。赵让进去之后谁也没有理他，酒吧老板瞪了自己一眼，注意力又重新回到少年身上。实在是好奇少年在写什么，赵让斗胆凑近看了看。  
“你在写作业吗？”  
“小阿让你来了呀，”少年看到自己很是惊讶，转头又去埋怨身旁站着的老板，“豪哥你怎么不告诉我呢！”  
竟然会有人在酒吧里写作业，赵让当酒保的时间虽然不长，形形色色的客人也见了不少，写作业的倒是头一回见。  
任豪沉着脸站在一边，没有回答他的意思。少年也不恼，把东西推到一边，让赵让再凑近一些。  
“听好了，小阿让，从今天开始，我，何洛洛就是你的主人了！”  
何洛洛根本不觉得自己说了什么惊世骇俗的话，仰着小脸等赵让的回应。  
稚嫩的小酒保冷笑了一声，“主人？你是把我当狗了？”  
“你怎么认为都可以。”  
“我可是条疯狗，不听话的。”  
“不需要听话的。”

任豪等红灯的间隙通过后视镜观察新来的人，何洛洛玩他的手玩得不亦乐乎。还说自己不听话，呵，也没见你反抗，终究还是个爱钱的主。家里倒是真的有只疯狗，也是只对外人疯，对待何洛洛还不是百依百顺。  
何洛洛今天也不知道哪来的兴致，非要和自己一起来酒吧。来就来，最后还要带个人回家。圣母心泛滥说的就是他，也不知道家里那几位看到赵让是什么反应——反正他是很不爽。  
何洛洛一派天真，捏着赵让的手指叮嘱他一会儿见到家里的哥哥们要有礼貌，不然他们会生气。  
“哦，不对，焉栩嘉比我还要小呢，他是你的弟弟，但是他在家里的时间是最长的……哎呀，那你叫他什么好呢？”  
任豪在前面听不下去，提醒他想一想前几次带人回家那群人是什么反应。何洛洛想了想也是，家里的家具都换了好几轮了。  
“那你不要理他们了，他们都没有礼貌的坏蛋，你跟着我就好了。”何洛洛拉开赵让的手臂自己钻到了他的怀里，“你好瘦，抱着好硌啊，没有豪哥抱着手感好哈哈。”  
“你不用提醒我，我知道我胖了。”何洛洛凑上前去亲了亲任豪的脸颊，“我没有这个意思嘛，就是喜欢抱着豪哥~”  
“那你今晚跟我睡。”  
“不要，我要和小阿让睡。”  
任豪也知道是这个答案，诚心逗这个小屁孩玩，小孩又凑过去亲了两口，“我知道豪哥最好了，一会儿帮帮我好不好。”  
“这时候知道求我了，小没良心的。”任豪停好车，不知在何洛洛耳边说了些什么，小孩听后攥起拳头捶他，“你怎么那么坏。”  
“答不答应，不答应我就不帮你。”  
“答应答应答应。”

赵让全程听得云里雾里，为什么自己还要和何洛洛睡觉，为什么何洛洛在亲任豪，家里还有几个人？赵让唯一能懂得就是，自己不是唯一一个被捡回来的人。  
一进家门就看到两个男人坐在客厅的沙发上大呼小叫地打游戏，听到门开的声音，其中一个立刻扔掉手柄跑了过来。  
“光光，你今天回来好早啊。”何洛洛有些心虚，试图把赵让藏在身后，可惜赵让比他高了一个头，根本挡不住。  
夏之光看到赵让的一瞬表情就不太好——是个和他很像的孩子，只是年龄太小。何洛洛是已经厌倦自己了吗？  
任豪看着夏之光的脸越来越黑，趁他发作前抢先一步把何洛洛和赵让推出去，自己挡住这只疯狗，他可不想来一个人换一次家具，小金牛会心疼死的。  
张颜齐盯着游戏界面，“夏之光你再不回来我可要赢了。”  
夏之光盯着已经跑上二楼的两个人，愤恨地踢了一脚桌子，“不打了。”  
“小孩子家家的。”张颜齐耸了耸肩。

赵让被拉着跑上了二楼，他实在不喜欢这种除了自己别人都懂的感觉，一拳捣在墙上质问何洛洛到底是什么情况。何洛洛没有回答他，只是盯着他的手，告诉他不要这样做，手会疼的。  
“怎么又多一个？”循着声音看过去，一个娃娃脸的男人站在楼梯口看着他们。  
“嘉嘉你在呀！”何洛洛拨开挡住他的手臂，看样子是很开心地抱了抱焉栩嘉。  
“嘉嘉对不起呀，这次又是一个比你年纪大的哥哥，虽然你是我第一个捡回家的，可是你的年龄太小了，抱歉嘉嘉。”  
焉栩嘉手插着裤袋也没回应何洛洛的拥抱，“你不用和我说这些，我不感兴趣。”  
焉栩嘉一直觉得何洛洛脑袋不太正常，一个一个接着一个地捡没人要的男人回家，这些男的还非要死心塌地跟着他那种，一个两个神经都不太正常。何洛洛似乎是沉迷这种救助游戏，他也不去问问人家需不需要帮助，二话不说把人往家里带。焉栩嘉自诩为这个房子里脑子最清醒的人，他从来不去管何洛洛今天又带回来谁，不像是夏之光动不动就暴跳如雷。  
虽然夏之光刚来的时候自己确确实实是和他打了一架，但是绝对不是为了何洛洛，绝对不是。

跳过了焉栩嘉这个小插曲，何洛洛推着赵让进浴室，让他赶紧洗澡换衣服，有话洗干净了再说。  
赵让站在淋浴头下只觉得头脑发胀，他活了二十一年也没办法接受这样混乱的关系。他现在只想好好洗个澡睡觉，有事明天再说吧。

“什么情况？”张颜齐终于结束游戏，去问接人回来的任豪。  
“看中就带回来了，哪有什么理由。”任豪松了松领带，“这小混球真能折腾人，我刚刚差点以为自己要和夏之光打起来了。”  
“我们小洛洛要是放到古代，有做昏君的潜质啊。”张颜齐笑得过于没心没肺，“是不是今晚要和新来的小狗一起睡觉。”  
“怎么你不乐意，不乐意你去和人家一起睡。”  
“我可没肖凯中那么厚脸皮，我只和小洛洛睡觉。”张颜齐像是想到什么大事，“今天是不是嘉嘉啊。”  
任豪开了罐啤酒，呵呵一笑表示明天早上要翻天咯。

洗完澡出来卧室没有人在，回想起车上的对话，赵让心想可能是何洛洛临时改变主意了，他穿好放在床上的睡衣钻进被窝里。  
好久都没有这么舒服了，一直是睡在硬硬的床板上突然睡在柔软的床垫上还有些不太适应。瞪着眼睛望着天花板去回想一天发生的事情，本来以为今天惹了祸会丢饭碗，没想到天降馅饼把自己砸了个头晕眼花，有钱人真是烧得慌，有那闲钱干点什么不好非要来养废物。  
精神放松下来之后才想起来今天一天都没有吃饭喝水，反正都被人带回来了，赵让决定自己下楼找点吃的。

一楼没有开灯，也不知道开关在哪里，只好开着手机的手电筒到处走。  
“知道错没有？”  
什么人？  
“我错了我错了嘉嘉，我不该忘记。”  
好像是何洛洛。  
“腿再张开点，你夹的好紧你知不知道？”  
我操什么情况。  
“嗯……嘉嘉不要生气了好不好，明天明天就陪你睡。”  
赵让不想再继续听，忘记自己下来的目的，手忙脚乱地跑回二楼，一打开门发现是任豪的房间。  
“怎么了？”  
“没事没事走错了。”  
任豪看小孩一脸慌张的样子一点都不像是没事，肯定是听到看到什么了。他合起笔记本，走到外面问了句是谁，焉栩嘉回答了他。任豪这才放心——看起来明天不会有事了。  
差点忘了那个一脸呆滞的小孩，“慢慢习惯吧。”  
操，这他妈怎么习惯，这群人变态吧！  
赵让再回去就更睡不着了，躺在床上挺尸，连眼睛都不敢闭上。没过多久房门被人打开，赵让忙转过身去背对着房门，听声音应该是两个人，先是水流的声音，又传出细细的尖叫声，最后拐着弯变成了喘息声。折腾了半天水流声和喘息声终于停了下来，赵让感受到床塌下去一块，不会两个人都上床了吧。  
“哐。”幸好幸好，只有一个人。  
何洛洛刚洗完澡浑身暖烘烘的，或许不是因为刚洗完澡，赵让不去多想。有小手伸过来牵自己的手，真的好暖，赵让挪挪身子主动靠近热源迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

第二天早上赵让是被一个陌生男人吵醒的，准确的说，这个男人是来叫醒何洛洛的，自己是被无辜连累的。  
“我们洛洛起床啦，昨天也不和叔亲亲说晚安就自己睡了，还不快点醒来赔我一个早安吻。”男人钻进被窝里用手去冰何洛洛的大腿，何洛洛推又推不开，只好乖乖送上嘴唇任由着人随便亲。  
趁着两个人黏黏糊糊亲着，赵让立刻逃离现场。  
肖凯中搂着何洛洛笑他，“看来还是个雏儿呢。”

躲过了焉栩嘉没躲过夏之光，赵让下楼的时候早餐已经做好了，还没开口问任豪就告诉他这是肖哥做的，说完还抬了抬下巴，上面那个人。赵让点了点头，随便找了个位子就坐下了，从他坐下开始，长着狗狗眼的男人就一直冲他笑，一直给他笑毛了。  
没想到是起的都那么早，还是有一起吃早饭的习惯，陆陆续续就快坐满人，肖凯中也抱着半睡半醒的何洛洛下了楼。赵让数了数差不多有五个人，但是看门口摆放的各式各样的鞋子，应该不止这些。  
何洛洛这什么特殊癖好。  
正在内心唾弃何洛洛的不良嗜好，肩膀突然被人重重地拍了一下，“谁让你坐这的？”泪痣男面色不善，一看就是来找茬的。  
何洛洛本来是处于半睡半醒状态，正在被任豪扶着一口一口地喂饭，听到夏之光这么一说顿时吓醒。他忙招呼夏之光过来，让他坐在自己的位置上，自己又坐在他的腿上去哄人。  
要说这群男人当中，谙熟“会哭的孩子有糖吃”的只有夏之光，每次搞得自己很委屈，诱得何洛洛母爱泛滥，打得其他男人毫无还手之力，只能眼睁睁看着并且恨得牙痒痒。就像现在，何洛洛一边把他往怀里搂，一边念念有词，“好孩子”“不要生气嘛”“抱着我吃饭好不好”“小阿让第一天来不知道你坐在那里”“吃饭好不好”。  
此情此景之下，焉栩嘉用鼻子哼了一声对此不屑一顾，任豪全当看不见，张颜齐对没有好戏看表示很遗憾但是无所谓，总会有的。  
“光光真是聪明啊，知道洛洛会哄他，怎么闹都行。”  
何洛洛瞪了他一眼，肖凯中两手一摊爱咋咋地。

焉栩嘉去送何洛洛上课去了，任豪预料到会发生什么赶紧回卧室躲清静，肖凯中则是回去补觉，张颜齐不想错过好戏，坐在沙发上等着开场。  
夏之光果然是最沉不住气的，他抱着手臂站在那看着赵让洗碗，“你休想替代我的位置。”  
神经病，谁想取代你了？  
“你少来找事。”  
来了来了来了，张颜齐在内心鼓掌。  
夏之光一拳冲过去，赵让没反应过来，硬生生接了一拳，他也不是个脾气好的主，扔掉手里的东西又是一拳招呼上，夏之光是打野拳的反应自然快又是主动攻击的一方，赵让一个街头打架的怎么可能打得过他，眼看着自己被压制，发了一股狠劲把骑在自己身上的夏之光掀翻。  
张颜齐看两个人打得你死我活很是兴奋，甚至掏出手机记录下这一刻。  
“咔哒。”  
王志文回来了，太好了，不会死人了。张颜齐在内心松了口气。  
“志文大哥你快拦着点吧，打得血都快溅我脸上了。”


	2. Chapter 2

两个小狗崽子被王志文分开后，一只被扔给张颜齐，一只被拎到楼上。一楼只剩下龇牙咧嘴的夏之光和一脸“与我无关”的张颜齐，也是第一次见到夏之光被打得那么惨，看来这疯狗看人的眼光倒是挺准。实在是受不了夏之光随随便便用手纸擦血，张颜齐按住他让他别乱动自己去拿医药箱。  
赵让的情况也没好到哪去，胳膊看起来是没办法做什么大动作了，任豪解决不了只好去叫醒肖凯中让他来帮忙。安定好赵让，任豪这才有时间去看看楼下那个，也不知道张颜齐会不会管他。  
还好，任豪一下楼就看到张颜齐在给夏之光缠绷带的温馨画面。  
“你怎么不拦着点？”  
“拦不住。”  
无语，要不是看过他打架，任豪差点就信了他的鬼话。当时那个把人揍得口吐白沫的可能不是张颜齐，是张颜八。人话还没说完呢，你拳头就上去了。  
“我差点都被你抡了一拳，要不是洛洛一遍遍喊你名字把你叫回来，那小子能被你打死。”  
张颜齐摆摆手，“好汉不提当年勇。再说那傻逼说洛洛坏话，我能忍吗？”  
夏之光也是第一次听说这件事，转过头来去和张颜齐说话，“七哥你还会打架啊，哪天切磋一下！”  
张颜齐一巴掌呼在人后脑勺上，“你可老实点吧，小洛洛最害怕你受伤，看到你这样回来又好哭了。”

张颜齐话没说错，何洛洛下课回来看到夏之光满脸伤就开始吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪，夏之光当场把人举起来说自己没事，于是后脑勺又挨了一巴掌。何洛洛还是心疼，捧着脸呼呼，埋怨张颜齐别打他脑袋，本来就不聪明，打得更傻了怎么办。  
安抚好夏之光这活宝，何洛洛蹬蹬跑上楼去看赵让，心想着来了第一天就挨揍心情肯定不好。一推门看见小狗狗用单手艰难地玩着消消乐。何洛洛看到这个场景突然觉得有些好笑。  
“你好像第一天到家就被其他大狗狗欺负的可怜宝宝。”  
“哼。”赵让没觉得这个多好笑。  
“吃苹果吗？我刚买回来的。”王志文端着水果碗走了进来。  
每一块苹果都被削成了小兔子形状，何洛洛欢喜得不得了，叉起一块先是喂了王志文，自己又从人嘴里咬了半块下来，“好甜！”  
赵让好讨厌这样温馨的画面，扭过头去假装没看到。  
“啊——”  
赵让听到指令乖乖张嘴，小兔子投喂小狗狗成功。苹果就这样你一块我一块见了底，何洛洛坐在外面嫌冷，钻进赵让的被窝里暖和，考虑到手臂有伤，何洛洛这次没有倚着他只是乖乖坐在旁边。牛超的电话突然打了进来，赵让看了眼旁边的何洛洛还是接了。  
“让让，最近还好吗？”牛超爽朗的声音从电话那头传了出来。  
“还好，你和丰哥还好吗？”赵让轻描淡写地避开了这几天发生的事情。  
“昨天去采风，结果你丰哥发烧了，真是弱爆了。”电话那边传来丰楚轩模模糊糊的声音，好像在说才没有之类的话。牛超发来视频邀请，何洛洛直起身来看着他，摆口型要走，赵让摇了摇头，拉着他重新倚着。赵让点了接听，牛超就看到了脸上的伤开始大呼小叫。  
“让你收着点你的脾气，是不是又和客人打架了？”  
赵让摇摇头说没事。  
“怎么没事呢，你领班没为难你吧？”  
赵让这才笑了笑，“哥，你放心吧，现在没人敢为难我。”  
牛超也是将信将疑，把镜头转过去给他看丰楚轩，“看看他那怂样。”丰楚轩一直在那边推镜头让他别拍了，赵让调笑他说，没事，哥，你生病了也帅。丰楚轩这才看镜头。  
“哎哎哎，小海绵，你旁边怎么还有个人呢！”刚刚牛超只顾着看他脸上的伤了，没注意旁边有人。赵让把镜头移了移，把何洛洛全部收进屏幕里。看着屏幕，何洛洛跟人家打了个招呼，赵让在屏幕外说话，“这就是罩着我的那个人。”  
牛超和丰楚轩全当他在那开玩笑，这孩子看起来比小海绵还弱，看起来是个养尊处优的主……牛超那边说是去吃饭了就挂了电话。任豪也过来叫两个人下去吃饭，赵让看出来他这两个哥哥一万个不放心，但能怎么办呢？都走到这一步了。  
吃饭之前，何洛洛让夏之光给赵让道歉，夏之光虽然心里一百个不愿意，还是说了句“对不起”，赵让点点头，这事儿就算是结束了。好巧不巧石头剪刀布，夏之光和赵让两个人输了被指使去刷碗。  
“你下手挺狠的。”  
“你也没让着我。”  
“是我冲动了，洛洛不喜欢看我受伤。”  
赵让无语，这是在和他炫耀吗？  
“但我还是想说，你是和我很像的孩子，你休想抢夺洛洛的注意力。”  
幼稚，赵让没再继续和他说话，夏之光也就闭嘴了。

赵让手臂受伤何洛洛就没去闹他，再加上已经答应焉栩嘉，小兔子自觉钻到焉栩嘉的怀里。焉栩嘉一只手搂着他，一只手拿着手机看视频。  
“还在看呐，一个视频翻来覆去都看好几遍了。”  
视频里是焉栩嘉曾经的“女神”，也是为了他，焉栩嘉和家里闹翻离家出走，最后饿昏在街头被何洛洛捡回到房子。  
“嘉嘉，我有个事和你说。”  
“什么？”焉栩嘉放下手机，手滑向下面去摸何洛洛光溜溜的大腿。  
“我找到姐姐啦，下周他会出现在慈善晚宴里。”  
焉栩嘉翻身把人压在身下，“那让豪哥休息吧，下周我陪你去。”

焉栩嘉一身红西装就已经够招摇了，在人群中左顾右盼不像是来参加晚宴的，他忽然看到什么，大步朝那个方向走去。  
“赵磊！”  
赵磊看到他朝自己走来，急忙端着盘子离开，焉栩嘉不想放过他，步子稍微迈得大了些，差点撞上了哪个老总，老总刚想抓住人抱怨一番，何洛洛侧身拦住他笑了笑，老总自然就懂什么意思了。  
何洛洛的人，不敢惹。  
焉栩嘉紧紧地抓住赵磊的手腕，质问他这么长时间为什么也不联系自己，为什么突然换了联系方式，换了住址。  
“姐姐，你为什么不要我了？”  
赵磊听到这句话浑身哆嗦起来，“你不要喊我姐姐，我恨你！非常地恨你……要不是因为你那些富二代朋友，我怎么会答应你，又怎么会沦落到这般田地。我的人生我的家庭因为你全毁了，全毁了！”  
赵磊说完这一串话甩开他的手跑走消失不见了，焉栩嘉只觉得五雷轰顶，跌坐在地上，不知道该怎么办。  
何洛洛处理好事情就找不到焉栩嘉了，在门口等待的变成了任豪。  
“嘉嘉呢？”  
“疯了。”

何洛洛坐在副驾驶抓着安全带，还是有些担心焉栩嘉，“嘉嘉会不会有事啊？”  
任豪捏了捏小孩的脸蛋，“等送你回家，我就去找他。”  
“豪哥最好啦！”  
“那就别忘了我们的约定。”  
何洛洛眼珠转了转，似乎是刚想起来，“洛洛不会忘记的。”

任豪找到焉栩嘉时人已经不清醒了，他抓着任豪的手腕，嘴里不停地问，“她为什么会恨我，为什么？”  
任豪不想和他废话，直接把人敲晕带回家。  
何洛洛听到一楼有声音，拖鞋都没有穿就跑了出去，看着任豪拖着不省人事的焉栩嘉回了房子。赵让拿着拖鞋跟在后面很无奈，游戏打到一半人就跑了，队友肯定气死了。  
何洛洛跑过去看着瘫在沙发上的焉栩嘉，抬头去问任豪他怎么了。  
“被人甩了吧。”  
何洛洛再看过去眼神里多了些怜悯，“看来是姐姐不要他了。”  
“什么姐姐？”赵让让人坐到沙发上去，半跪着给他穿拖鞋。何洛洛摸摸他的头发，一五一十地说了。  
赵让沉默了片刻，“他不该这样。”  
“走吧，睡觉吧。”  
赵让拉着何洛洛的手，想要带他回去，“那嘉嘉怎么办？”  
“让他在这冷静冷静吧，这是他应得的。”  
何洛洛让他等一下，蹲下去亲吻了醉鬼的额头，小声呢喃着，“不要感冒呀嘉嘉，晚安。”  
肖凯中曾经说何洛洛是圣母转世，只要有他在，他们犯了什么错都会被神宽恕，何洛洛在他怀里咯咯笑，让他不要胡说八道。肖凯中显然是认真的，他说他的工作随时都会有生命危险，他要向何洛洛讨要一个吻寻求神的庇护才能走，何洛洛每次都给他，他每次都会死里逃生平安归来。赵让当时肯定是不屑一顾的，现在想想肖凯中说得不无道理，焉栩嘉犯了一个这么严重的错误，何洛洛都会包容宽恕他，无论这群人多么混蛋，何洛洛都会用极大的胸怀去包容他们。赵让想到这低头吻了吻他的小圣母，“晚安，祝你有个好梦。”

第二天早晨，焉栩嘉已经清醒，他说他要走了，也没什么好收拾的，向大家道个别，何洛洛还没有醒，请替我转告一声，谢谢。  
夏之光扑上去要揍人，被王志文拉了回来，本来坐在沙发上的赵让站了起来，出乎所有人意料地给了焉栩嘉一拳，“滚吧。”  
在场的人都被赵让这一举动惊到了，谁都没有想到赵让会生气，他明明看起来对何洛洛毫不在乎。看来这天底下没有何洛洛驯服不了的野狗。  
焉栩嘉走了。  
何洛洛睡眼惺忪地走下楼，发现所有人都在盯着他看。  
“大家早上好啊！发生什么事情了吗？”  
没有人回答他。  
“是嘉嘉吗？”何洛洛在这方面总是很敏锐。  
“他走了。”所有人都在等待着何洛洛发脾气，气氛有些紧张。  
“嘻嘻没关系的，他总会走的。”何洛洛坐在饭桌前，“快来吃饭呀，大家不要那么紧张嘛！”  
男人们你看看我，我看看你，都不知道这是什么状况，沉默地走过去。  
“今天我给你们做饭吃吧！”  
张颜齐立刻懂了，这孩子是真的开心，他只会在开心的时候会想起来做饭这件事。  
赵让看着其他人五彩缤纷，红了又绿绿了又蓝的脸不是很懂，“好啊。”他答应了何洛洛的要求。  
任豪狠狠地桌子下面踢了他一脚，没有办法，只好答应了。吃完早餐，一行人浩浩荡荡地朝超市出发，这个不让买那个不让拿，拒绝了小朋友各种各样的奇思怪想，超市之旅终于平安结束了。  
一回到家，何洛洛拒绝了所有人帮厨的要求，只留下赵让帮他打下手。  
四个男人一脸严肃地坐在饭桌上，似乎在等待什么刑罚。  
“没有买什么奇奇怪怪的东西吧？”张颜齐不放心，一再确认。  
“没有，都检查过了。”  
“怎么就偏偏挑肖凯中不在的时候，怎么就！哎！”  
张颜齐一拍大腿，“不就咸点！吃不死人的！豁出去了！”  
任豪心想不行，要有几道能吃的菜，他系上围裙冲进厨房。何洛洛一开始不太同意，任豪心想软的不行就来硬的，亲的何洛洛迷迷糊糊只好答应。  
赵让不是很明白其他人为什么这么抗拒何洛洛做饭，直到他吃到一口咸的能齁死人的炒鸡蛋，他绝望了。  
夏之光咽了咽口水，一口没吃还嚷嚷着吃不饱，扛起小孩就跑说要填补心里的空缺，其他人一看也撂下筷子追了过去说你休想吃独食。  
何洛洛被按在男人的性器上时还不是很懂，明明是给他们做饭吃了，怎么最后还是吃我呢？  
也不知道是几点，何洛洛哭唧唧地说自己饿了，也不知道是靠在谁怀里，体内的性器都没有拔出来，被人喂了几口炒饭——放心，是任豪做的。  
嘤，为什么每次做饭都是屁股痛，好累。


	3. 赵让的场合

牛超每周都要给赵让打电话，关心他的生活顺便和他分享自己在国外采风的趣事。赵让一直认为自己是喜欢牛超的，牛超是赵让在酒吧打工遇到的唯一一个好人。他年轻气盛看不得妖魔鬼怪，总是和客人吵架，牛超总是把他护在身后，向客人赔不是，对领班赔笑脸。但是赵让知道，牛超下班之后总会躲在一个高大男人的怀里撒娇，是从未见过的甜蜜面孔。牛超总是把他弟弟看待，丰楚轩也愿意去接纳他的存在，赵让不会去嫉妒丰楚轩的存在，他只是疑惑——他对牛超的感情真的是爱吗？  
牛超离职了，他准备去追求自己的梦想，他想要办个画展，丰楚轩不论如何都会陪着他，但赵让不会，他决定留在酒吧继续混日子。他还是那个没有被磨平棱角的愣头青，做事从来不计较后果。他抓起酒瓶之后在思考自己会不会因为这一下而丢了工作，下一秒酒瓶就落下了——随便了。  
何洛洛拯救了他，他从最底层的服务生摇身一变成了经理，把曾经欺辱自己的领班踩在脚下，他从不在乎这些，他不是睚眦必报的人。何洛洛偶尔会来看他，围在他身边去夸他工作认真，制服穿得帅气，好像在何洛洛眼里自己就是一个百分百完美的人。  
赵让开始笨拙地回应何洛洛对他的爱，揽下睡前温牛奶的活儿，睡觉的时候会去牵着他的手，吻一吻他的小脸蛋。不去和人打架，不受伤，不让人担心。赵让从来不知道自己是这么一个有耐心的人，他好像有些离不开何洛洛了。

“阿让，我好困。”何洛洛的大眼睛已经困得眯成一条缝了，被子下的手早就已经十指相扣。  
“你睡吧，我再说几句，我会小点声的。”  
赵让吻了吻何洛洛撅起的嘴巴，也没顾摄像镜头能拍到，把人哄好就听见屏幕那头起哄。  
“哟哟哟，我们小海绵也会谈恋爱啦。得得得，哥哥们就不打扰你了，晚安。”  
“晚安，”赵让看见牛超要挂掉电话，小声地接上了一句，“祝你们幸福。”

何洛洛能感受到赵让浑身上下都在散发着“我需要关爱”的气息，他好像被人抛弃的小狗狗，想要和人亲近又怕再次被抛下。何洛洛总是喜欢360°环绕式陪伴，在他身边叽叽喳喳不停以证明有人是需要他的，他不是被抛下的那个。赵让在离开何洛洛的情况下总是很崩溃，有时候被王志文接走一晚上都不在，再次回到家，第一个扑上来的总是赵让。  
这有些好笑呢，原来总是夏之光，这孩子被抢了位置一定很不爽。  
赵让喜欢牛超他也是能看出来的，和人打电话的时候就是很开心，语气都轻快了不少。但是还好，最近已经能和哥哥们开玩笑了。  
自从焉栩嘉出走，赵让就更黏着他，生怕自己一个不开心做点什么。何洛洛认为自己散发出来的“需要被保护”的气息很好地安慰了赵让的心灵，让他能够感受到自己存在的意义。只不过这也导致事情往奇奇怪怪的方向发展，赵让喜欢缠着何洛洛——真的是缠着，从背后抱他要用长手长腿把何洛洛锁在怀里。也不知道是从哪学的，何洛洛像一个小婴儿被他圈在怀里，不得不说还是有些难受的。  
明明自己也是180（178）！长得高了不起啊！  
就在昨天，赵让像是觉醒了什么技能，压着何洛洛做了一夜，用张颜齐的话来说就是：一夜之间长大了。事后，赵让十分郑重地对何洛洛说：  
“让我做你心里的第一位好不好？”


	4. 焉栩嘉的场合

焉栩嘉站在焉家老宅外时，焉家上上下下都跑了出来，本以为再也找不到的大少爷突然自己出现在家门外，而且看起来一点事情都没有，这真是太不可思议了。何洛洛很擅长隐藏一个人的踪迹，焉家三年对于焉栩嘉的下落都毫无头绪，他们不会知道焉栩嘉就住在几公里外的别墅区。  
焉父看起来并没有那么高兴，外界都传焉家没有继承人必定会倒台，没什么人把他放在眼里，只有何家还一如既往的交往着，原因是什么就不需要说了。  
焉父皱着眉头质问焉栩嘉这么长时间去哪了，是不是跑去找赵磊去了。焉栩嘉听到这个名字就想起赵磊对他说的话，他一脚踢翻茶桌，踩在真皮沙发上反问他的好爸爸。  
“您明明自己都去找过了，问我干嘛，嫌害人害得不够惨吗？”  
焉父被他这一越矩的举动气得发抖，他开口半天都没说出来一个字，焉母忙坐过去替他顺气，这才说出话来。  
“你竟敢这么对你的爸爸，你……你不顾后果离家出走，害的焉氏一落千丈，回来还要为了个不知好歹的东西拿你爸爸撒气。”  
“我不是为了他，这么多年我压根没见过他。”  
“那你为什么 不回家！又和哪个狗东西谁鬼混！”  
焉栩嘉又是一脚，本来就摇摇欲坠的桌子这次彻底散架了，“放尊重点，我的好爸爸。”  
“不妨告诉你，我有新的姐姐了。”  
焉父被焉栩嘉几句话气得嘴唇发白，他招招手让人把大少爷锁起来，等他真心悔改再放他出来。  
焉栩嘉好像有点想念何洛洛，想念何洛洛坐在自行车后座不安分地晃着腿，偷偷逗他把车骑得七歪八扭，何洛洛吓得紧紧抱住他的腰，待平稳后用他的小兔牙咬坏人的胳膊。  
自己走后谁会去送他上学呢？是任豪吗？开着那辆笨重的奔驰，一点也不符合何洛洛的气质。还是张颜齐，骑着他那辆骚包的机车送人去上学？不太好吧，太引人注目了。  
说好的绝不和他们一样，最终还是被同化了，焉栩嘉你可真不争气。

何洛洛第一次见到焉栩嘉，是在一个雨夜，刚参加完班级聚会，就在酒店的后巷里发现了一只瑟瑟发抖的小狗。何洛洛不忍心把一个大活人丢在那里，生拉硬拽把他带回了家从小到大只有被人照顾的份，何洛洛是第一次照顾别人，把人拖到浴室的过程中还不小心撞到了焉栩嘉的头，吓得何洛洛赶紧确认脉搏。还好还好还活着。  
焉栩嘉醒来看到何洛洛也并没有多感激，只是呆愣愣地看着他问他这是哪里，何洛洛耐心解答了他的问题。焉栩嘉点点头，又问他有没有吃的。何洛洛什么都不会，只好泡面给他吃，他从来没见过这么能吃的人，焉栩嘉几乎吃掉了十桶泡面。  
何洛洛就一直留着焉栩嘉，人家也没有要走的意思，他也从焉栩嘉那找到点能照顾别人的快乐，没过几天就又接回来一个伤痕累累的人，焉栩嘉站在那里盯着新来的人，什么也没说。  
第二天两个人趁着何洛洛不注意便扭打在一起，等何洛洛发现时夏之光的绷带已经开始往外渗血，焉栩嘉也没好到哪去，右眼被夏之光一拳打得肿得睁不开。何洛洛一直陪在夏之光身旁，一边流泪一边看他处理伤口，焉栩嘉心里莫名不是滋味，重重摔门走了出去。何洛洛追上去抱着他哭了好久，一直在和他说对不起。  
“光光是我从老虎口下抢回来的，对不起嘉嘉，对不起，我真的不忍心再看他受伤了。”  
男生摸了摸他的头发，没说话。自此之后家里倒是过了很久的安生日子。  
焉栩嘉其实是个很善良的人，何洛洛认为，他看起来凶巴巴的却总是不拒绝何洛洛。最近都是赵让骑车送他上学，这个笨蛋一点也不会骑自行车，害得我一路战战兢兢。还是有点想他呢。

焉栩嘉趴在小窗口向焉父认错，求他放自己出来，焉父看他诚心，把人放了出来，还是没有给他手机和其他通讯设备。焉父带着他出席了很多重要场合，就是为了告诉他们，人回来了，想要扳倒焉氏是痴心妄想。  
在一个漆黑的晚上，焉栩嘉翻墙跑了。焉父因为他的表现早就把看管他的人撤走了，没想到刚撤走人就跑了。焉栩嘉疯狂地跑，他不敢回头，也不敢打车，他怕焉家再把他抓回去，他要回到何洛洛怀里去！扯下领带扔掉西装，摆脱一切阻碍，速度渐渐慢了下来，他这几天几乎没吃东西，他的体力已经透支了。他瘫倒在路边，好像又回到那个雨夜，何洛洛捡他回家的雨夜。焉栩嘉用尽最后的力气走向路边的商店，表达自己借电话的意图，按下那个熟悉的号码。  
“我终于变得和你们一样不正常了，还想做你一个人的小狗，你还会来接我回家吗？”


	5. 夏之光的场合

夏之光活了二十多年不知道自己是谁，他被小混混养大，没人愿意做他的父亲，养大了就直接卖给黑市的老板。在遇见何洛洛之前，他一直靠着打黑拳养活自己——黑市的老板只允许他学这个。  
荒诞的有钱人尤其喜欢看他这种底层人士被揍来揍去，战况越激烈他们越兴奋，投给黑市的钱也就越多；和他一样的穷人则妄想通过赌博翻身，围在场地外大声叫嚷，让自己下注的选手赶快站起来。夏之光不上场的时候就喜欢看场外的观众，在这里输光家产的人痛哭流涕，被打死的选手的尸体快要叠成一座山，夏之光踩着更弱者的尸体成为了黑市的王，他站在山顶去仰视坐在上面的有钱人，他心里清楚得很，再强大在他们眼里还是一只小小的蝼蚁，拼命向上爬不过是活命的手段。  
有钱人真的是疯了，当夏之光被揭开眼罩看到另一个笼子里焦躁不安的老虎时，他在心里骂了起来。已经没有人能打倒夏之光了，有钱人说那行，找不是人的畜生来。老虎被困在笼子里极其的烦躁，一呼一吸之间都带着些杀意，百兽之王在笼子里咆哮着，有钱人坐在柔软的沙发上嬉笑着，所有的声音达到夏之光的耳膜都变成死亡两个字，他似乎是有些发抖，面对未被驯化的猛兽谁能不怕呢？夏之光一时间感受到面对自己的对手的心态。  
老虎被放了出来，没有人有解开他的镣铐的意思，在老虎出笼的那一刻，身边的人都跑光了。夏之光抬头去看玻璃窗后的有钱人——喜欢看热闹就让你们看个够！  
夏之光向老虎发起攻击，用胳膊肘猛击猛兽的头盖骨，老虎被激怒，一爪子拍过去，夏之光灵巧地躲开，又是一击踢在了老虎的腹部。百兽之王怎能任人玩弄，它猛地抬起前身用体重将夏之光压倒在地，獠牙已经露了出来，夏之光明白自己今天必死无疑，可他不想认输，他用胳膊死死地抵着老虎的獠牙，胳膊已经血肉模糊，老虎看出他已经没有力气，松开獠牙，又一爪子把夏之光翻过去要去咬断他的脊椎。  
要死了。夏之光闭上眼睛。  
“砰！”老虎轰然倒地，有钱人的喝彩声也戛然而止。  
“游戏该结束了。”少年的声音在这空旷的场地尤为清楚，没人敢反驳他，只是默默注视着少年走下楼梯。  
“和我回家吧。”夏之光看到一双流泪的眼睛。  
好。

何洛洛最怕夏之光受伤，他每次都能回想起他在老虎身下挣扎的惨状。他怀疑肖凯中那天带他去黑市就是为了救下夏之光。下面站着的人明明和自己是差不多的年龄，却要被锁住手脚和猛兽厮杀。何洛洛心脏都快要跳出来了，他央求肖凯中一定会有救他的办法，肖凯中让他去摸自己的腰，何洛洛摸到了一把手枪。  
“乖，今天教你怎么开枪。”肖凯中掏出手枪，握着何洛洛颤抖的手击杀了正准备杀人的老虎。  
右胳膊差点就废了，何洛洛蹲下身亲吻夏之光那缠满绷带的手臂。  
“一定会好的。”  
何洛洛真的很瘦弱，一只胳膊就能抱起来。何洛洛帮他洗完澡，夏之光将人抱到了桌子上。  
“我该怎么报答你？”  
“好好活着。”  
夏之光半跪着去吻何洛洛的脚背。还没有人这么对他，何洛洛有些害羞，夏之光顺着小腿一路亲吻到隐秘深处，他的胳膊没有办法动，何洛洛让他好好去休息，以后的事情以后再说。

何洛洛不知道为什么两个人会打架，回忆起昨天夏之光亲吻他时，门外似乎是有个人。  
原来不亲人的狗狗也会吃醋。

受伤的大狗狗真的很喜欢搂搂抱抱，何洛洛顾及其受伤也不敢乱动，夏之光便大胆起来，在何洛洛身上四处点火。  
胳膊还是没有办法动，只能让何洛洛骑在他的身上动。何洛洛被操得泪汪汪，一边哭一边用脸去蹭他的手。  
“你不要再受伤了好不好，你不要让我担心了，光光，光光，听话听话。”  
夏之光这只野狗还是被驯服了，他温柔地吻去小朋友的泪水，说自己以后一定会乖乖地一定不会再受伤。  
“我爱你，为了你，我会好好活下去。”


	6. 任豪的场合

任豪大学期间学的是经济学，本科毕业脑子一抽跑去和朋友组乐队，家里没有过多的阻拦，只是断绝了他的经济来源，任豪心想既然这样不如断绝关系来得痛快，于是任豪一夜之间就从公子哥变成穷光蛋。  
任豪在追求梦想的路途中很是迷茫，他有一段时间开始怀疑自己当初只是单纯地和家里宣战，并不是真的喜欢做乐队。几个年轻小伙子没什么背景写出来的歌根本没人要，只好混迹于各大酒吧夜场做人形BGM。酒鬼总喜欢惹是生非，有钱的酒鬼更是无法无天。经理指了指那桌的中年男女，说有人找他，任豪心里很清楚这些人要做什么，将鼓棒别在腰间，一脸阴沉地走了过去。  
操，狗东西。先是被人强迫喝了交杯酒，顺势在他屁股上揩了把油，本来以为没事了，没想到一油腻男追着他走上了舞台，拉开任豪的裤链往里塞钱，问他这些钱够不够一晚上。  
够，真的够，够你这个狗东西一晚上的医药费了。  
任豪一脚踹翻面前的酒鬼，拎起身旁的凳子就砸了下去，酒吧一时间鸡飞狗跳，乐队其他人站在一边是傻了眼，谁也不敢上去拦。眼看着躺在地上的人快没力气去逃跑，一道人影冲了过来踢飞了任豪手里的凳子。  
“冷静点，出了人命我家主人就不替你担着了。”面前站着的人肌肉非常紧实，身上大大小小的伤疤证明这不是个好惹的人物。任豪拿起毛巾擦了擦手，跟着这位小哥去见他家主人。  
去的路上任豪一直在想，不过就是更有钱更有手段罢了，看着自己闹事没办法收场，自己充当救世主，顺便满足自己的恶趣味……  
不一样，任豪看到何洛洛的一瞬间就否定了之前所有的想法。  
何洛洛最近头发有些长，张颜齐把他抱在怀里要给他扎小揪揪，小孩在人怀里乱扑腾，不让张颜齐碰自己的头发。那天何洛洛穿的破洞裤洞都快开到大腿根去了，再这么乱折腾，白花花的腿肉一览无余，任豪眼睛看得直了，何洛洛去叫他都没听到。  
张颜齐看到任豪口水都快流到地上，用他那大手遮了遮，又把人往上提了提才安心。  
何洛洛让任豪以后和自己住，想不想继续做乐队都可以，任豪摇了摇头表示自己不想再继续，让她随便做点什么都行。  
张颜齐转着车钥匙问他会不会开车，任豪点点头，接住飞过来的车钥匙。  
“今天你来开车。”  
任豪一路上就听张颜齐和小孩说荤话，逗得何洛洛面红耳赤。  
“早知道不让你来了，一来又要捡个人回家和我争风吃醋。”  
“我怎么不知道你会吃醋，你不最宽容大度了吗？”  
“我醋得很，今天我不高兴，让新来那个伺候你洗澡吧。”  
回到房子，张颜齐就把何洛洛推到任豪怀里，说自己困了，哈欠连天地走上楼。何洛洛朝他的背影扮鬼脸，转身去牵任豪的手，“走吧走吧，我们去洗澡澡。”

何洛洛很后悔，一开始就被这张性冷淡的脸骗了，他的手指快没有力气去扒着浴缸的边缘，他求任豪换个姿势，男人大发善心把他从呛水的边缘捞了出来，抱着他去洗手台那边，何洛洛被冰得往男人怀里躲，性器也就埋得更深，男人忍不住发出一声长长的喟叹。  
“我真是死在你的床上都可以。”

这一晚上何洛洛不知道被折腾了多少回，再睁眼就是中午了，任豪坐在床边端着瓷碗叫他起床。何洛洛腰疼的不行，趴在床上不愿意起来，任豪就蹲着一勺一勺喂给他吃。何洛洛被伺候得很舒服，在心里暂时原谅了任豪晚上的行为。  
任豪从此以后就负责何洛洛的衣食住行，这本来是张颜齐的任务，何洛洛从一开始就嫌弃他做得不好，任豪这一来完美地代替了张颜齐。  
除了做得太凶这一点，任豪真是个居家好男人。

何洛洛有问过他要不要继续做乐队，任豪都只顾着耍流氓，不想回答，何洛洛被亲的迷迷糊糊也就忘了问。何洛洛后来嫌他啰嗦，说有一个张颜齐在他耳边唠唠叨叨就够了，推他出去工作，给他钱开了个酒吧，没想到任豪还挺适合做老板，没过多久酒吧就开起来了，拿妖娆的名号做噱头招来了不少客人。  
何洛洛趴在床上看着打电话谈生意的任豪，实在是想不到他是怎么说出想死在床上这种没出息的话的。他更想不明白这个男人平时客观冷静，一到床上就变成老色鬼，姿势多花样丰富，就连小道具什么的都是他买的。任豪还有一个特殊的性癖——人越多他越兴奋。他曾经把车停在人来人往的饭店门口，让何洛洛坐在他身上玩车震。虽然车是防震的，车窗也贴着防窥膜，但是人要走到饭店里都要经过他们的车，何洛洛一想到这些就脸红。任豪打完电话看到一只假装鸵鸟的小朋友，把人从被子里揪出来，问人是不是又嫌他烦了。何洛洛瞥了他一眼说哪敢，最后还不是自己腰疼屁股痛。任豪这才笑了出来，抱着他说自己今天不折腾他了，好好睡觉。  
“哪怕你哪天烦我烦到不行我也不会离开你的，我说过死也要死在你的床上。”


	7. 张颜齐的场合

张颜齐从未见过这样一双清澈的眼睛，只消看一眼就可以让他精神高潮。眼睛的主人却不知情，冲他甜甜一笑——真是个妖精。  
这一带的只要是个rapper都知道妖娆的鼎鼎大名，本来只是一个废弃的地下车库，只要有张颜齐的存在那必定秒变演唱会。张颜齐享受在台上的每一分每一秒，到了台下就觉得人间不值得——除了写词他一天到晚没什么可做的。等他见到这双眼睛，他似乎是改变主意了。  
和人做做爱也是不错的选择。  
人群散去后，张颜齐果然在外面看到了等候多时的何洛洛。本来只是被同学拉来看表演，没想到和今晚的主角交流了下感情。  
“我能一直赖在你身边吗？”张颜齐是第一个愿意主动留下来的男人。  
没有表演的妖娆大人对何洛洛是形影不离，连洗澡这种事情都一并代劳。张颜齐只要陪他一起去上课，总要人来求合照，后来何洛洛烦的不行，严令禁止张颜齐在上课时段出现。第二天张颜齐靠着他那辆骚包机车出现在了教学楼外，何洛洛坐上自行车后座，让焉栩嘉快点骑，自己可不想成为学校里的焦点人物。  
能把何洛洛这样好脾气的人逗炸毛了，天上地下唯有张颜齐一个。

张颜齐分享给何洛洛一个链接，标题是《情侣必做的一百件事情》，何洛洛点都没点开就吐槽他非主流。张颜齐不依不饶非让他点开看，何洛洛看到第五十条就看不下去了，问他到底要说什么。张颜齐叹了口气，“那我就大发慈悲替你标上重点。”没过一会儿，张颜齐微信发来一张截图，上面写着“72.情侣纹身是必不可少的哦”  
何洛洛怕疼，非常非常怕，他爬过去咬张颜齐的嘴唇让他放弃这个念头。  
“你的名字笔画比我多多了，我才不要。”  
张颜齐逗他，“你想得到美，你得把我们的名字都纹在身上。我看纹哪好呢？”掀开何洛洛的T恤，张颜齐手不停乱摸，最后停在看起来只有一个巴掌宽的小腰上。  
“我看这就不错，纹一圈名字当腰带，焉栩嘉的名字可以摆在C位。”  
何洛洛一想到“焉栩嘉”这极复杂的三个字，腰部就跟着隐隐作痛，他一巴掌拍掉张颜齐的手，说道，“要纹也纹赵让的，他的笔画少。”  
张颜齐又把人重新搂在怀里，“小老弟最近土味视频上瘾，自称叫漾，你纹吧。”  
何洛洛把手伸进张颜齐的袖子里去拧他胳膊下的肉，疼得人嗷嗷叫。张颜齐不服输，扒掉调皮鬼的裤子准备把人操得喵喵叫。  
张颜齐说到做到，何洛洛叫了一晚上，早上醒来嗓子都是哑的，他伸手一摸旁边已经没人了，扶着腰下楼也没看到人，问了问坐在客厅打游戏的赵让和夏之光得知，这人一大早上就出门了。  
“神神秘秘的，我们问他他也不说。”  
何洛洛点点头，没当回事，想要坐过去和他们一起打游戏，结果任豪发现试图蒙混过关的何洛洛，拎起小兔子去洗漱吃饭。  
张颜齐一天也没见人影，何洛洛坐在沙发上抱着猫一下下顺毛——该不会真去纹身了吧，不能吧。  
猜的功夫，张颜齐回来了，何洛洛问他去哪了，也不说话，拉着他去卧室要给他看个惊喜。何洛洛看着他一件件脱衣服，跟着也越来越紧张。果然，张颜齐纹了一个何洛洛的头像和名字在自己的腰上。  
“纹了挺长时间的呢。”  
何洛洛看着这个纹身是又哭又笑，“你把我画好丑啊，傻子……”  
“吓得哭鼻子了？没事到时候我把焉栩嘉按在床上让纹身师给他纹十遍何洛洛好不好？”  
“白痴。”


	8. 直播间

只是一个小小的直播，没有什么花里胡哨的封面，只是一个黑色的图，没有任何简介，点进去会发现直播还没有开始，画面里只有一张双人床，主人公似乎还没有就位。  
“真的要做吗？”  
终于有声音了，屏幕上出现只露出一个裙边，听声音却是个小男孩，嘟嘟囔囔似乎有些不太情愿。  
“可是你自己答应我的，怎么？想耍赖，坏小孩。”另一个声音听起来就比较成熟了。  
“是开始了吗？”小男孩看向镜头那边。  
“看不见还看。”小男孩被抱到镜头面前，才知道他的视线被一个黑色的眼罩遮挡住。

何洛洛被要求穿裙子的时候有些不太开心，明明当时没说这个条件的。  
“现在说了。”任豪替他拉好百褶裙上的拉链，“漂亮。”  
何洛洛穿着裙子在原地转了一圈，“好短啊。”任豪看着若隐若现的蕾丝内裤咳了几声，“挺合适的。”  
任豪让何洛洛自己戴上眼罩，自己去调试直播设备。“好了，现在就要都听我的了。”  
小朋友岔开腿，被任豪抱在怀里，模样十分乖巧。  
起初只是坐在镜头前十指相扣，任豪去看滚动的评论，“嗯？我胖了？”开始一颗一颗解开何洛洛的衬衣扣子，“还不是这个小坏蛋，不好好吃饭又不让倒掉，只好我全都吃掉了。”  
“嗯，对的，今天可要好好喂饱他。”  
掀开裙子露出粉红色的蕾丝内裤，用手指将内裤拨到一边，任豪的手握住了何洛洛的性器开始上下撸动。何洛洛舒服得把腿敞开更大，侧过头去寻找男人的嘴唇。  
何洛洛在任豪手中第一次释放，接着就被翻了个身跪趴在床上。男人解开皮带掏出自己的大家伙在花穴外打转，小朋友扭着腰撒娇让他进来，任豪拍拍他的屁股让他老实点，对准就插了进去。

-都不润滑吗？  
-这肯定是润滑好了。  
-这也太会扭了，这叫的我想要打车去操他

任豪在床上从不怜惜人，撞得何洛洛泪水涟涟。小朋友被拽着小臂从背后操，没过多久就没了力气，任豪放过他，让人塌下腰在床垫上休息。  
“哥，我能进来吗？”其实赵让在门口已经看了很久，哥哥们告诉他今天有直播，让他去围观学习，赵让抱着虚心学习的态度在门口站着看现场直播。  
“我们宝贝好可怜。”赵让抬起何洛洛的脸蛋吻去他脸上的泪水，“让哥哥好好疼你。”说罢拉开拉链掏出自己的家伙，“乖宝宝，替让让舔一舔好不好，你不要只帮豪哥一个人嘛~”  
何洛洛颇为吃力地抬起上半身，用他粉嫩的小嘴巴去含赵让的大家伙。赵让一边说谢谢，一边挺身整根没入嘴巴。

-怎么又多一个，妈的，真的旱的旱涝的涝  
-狗男人，一边温温柔柔给你擦眼泪一边大力草你  
-妹妹不止这两个男人，现在就感慨还太早啦

何洛洛被这一前一后夹击一点儿力气都没有，全靠男人的手臂支撑着腰部。赵让只是被咬着还不满足，提出要和任豪交换位置。赵让把人抱了起来，感受到何洛洛完全脱力趴在自己的肩头喘着，抚着人的后背说，没事没事咱歇一歇，提着腰让人坐在自己的性器上。  
“阿让，我真的没力了……”何洛洛下面含着赵让的东西，人却一动不动，“求你动一动，我好难受。”  
赵让掐着细腰替人动了起来，小朋友搂着他的脖子不松手在他耳边小声地喘息着。  
“宝宝，你怎么把我忘了？”任豪牵着他的手去摸自己的性器，“也帮帮哥哥吧，哥哥也好难受。”

-得寸进尺说的就是这两个男人  
-我们小狼狗好温柔  
-哥哥我可以帮你  
-离镜头有些远了，看不到了

任豪看到评论，让赵让坐在床边，“宝宝给他们看看自己好不好？”何洛洛抱着赵让摇头，只好让赵让正对着镜头，可以清楚的看到赵让的大家伙在花穴进进出出。

-这屁股这腰，能加我一个吗？我也不赖的

任豪盯着屏幕念这条评论，羞得何洛洛面红耳赤，赵让很是开心，顺手捏了一把怀里的人的屁股，“好看你也操不到，做梦去吧。”  
评论必定是口吐芬芳了，但他们没时间去理他。  
焉栩嘉刚睡醒，打开手机收到提示“你关注的主播正在直播哦~”急急忙忙跑下楼，在任豪的房间里找到人。  
“能不能行啊，趁我睡觉搞直播。”焉栩嘉边走边脱衣服，爬上床从背后抱住何洛洛。  
“哥哥们可真坏，只顾自己也不帮帮宝宝。”焉栩嘉吮吸着小朋友的舌头，手还帮着他抚慰自己的欲望。  
“嘉嘉……”

-嗯？？？？怎么又多一个？？

“嫌人多啊，嫌人多我把他们都赶走，宝宝只给我操好不好？”  
何洛洛前后都被照顾到，正爽得头皮发麻，根本不知道焉栩嘉在说些什么，随便点点头答应了。  
“小没良心的，一开始只答应我的。”  
赵让加快了速度，抽出来和何洛洛同步射在了平坦的小腹上，任豪没让他休息，抱过来正对着镜头坐着，让人靠在自己身上，掐着腿根直接插了进去。猝不及防被顶到最深处，何洛洛忍不住尖叫了一声。  
“哥哥，哥哥，老公……轻点轻点……”何洛洛顺应本能把能喊的都喊了，任豪也没听他的，总是提着人一下下撞到最深处。

-干嘛突然像赶时间  
-摘眼罩吧，小乖乖自己也不提这件事  
-裙子也脱了吧，挂着好难受

“着急去上班。”赵让在旁边替任豪回答了，“我们也不是不务正业的人嘛！”  
焉栩嘉看到下面几条评论，伸手去摘何洛洛的眼罩。何洛洛慢慢适应有光的环境，睁开了眼睛。

-噢噢噢噢噢噢哦，这眼睛也太漂亮了  
-好适合被草哭的眼睛  
-还上班呢，上班直播会不会停啊，好不容易赶上一次

赵让穿好衣服就在一旁看评论念给他们听，何洛洛被评论说得面红耳赤，伸手要抱抱求焉栩嘉把自己挡住。  
“好好好，我们不给这些变态看。”任豪不让焉栩嘉抱，换了个姿势压着人加快了速度，低吼一声全部射在了何洛洛的体内。  
“好了好了，快走吧，别耽误上班了。来，向豪哥和让让说再见。”  
焉栩嘉嘴上这么说，身体却把何洛洛挡的严严实实，任豪笑他幼稚不和小孩计较。洗完澡出来听到大门的声音。  
“焉栩嘉你好日子到头来，夏之光回来了。”  
焉栩嘉咬了咬牙，抱着何洛洛和他说，“不许他进来好不好？”

-看来还会继续了  
-光光，光光，大猛1来了，闲杂人等快快让路  
-宝宝，你齐哥马上回来了  
-怎么你是瞧不起志文哥吗？  
-志文哥都没来几次，#志文哥 吝啬#只给宝宝一个人看他的大胸肌和大几把

“啊，齐哥要回来了，开心吗？”  
“开心~”  
焉栩嘉有些吃味，重重地拍了小兔子的屁股，“一提到齐哥你就开心，好像你俩正经过日子，我们是局外人一样。”  
何洛洛坐在他的腿上亲他，“没有啦，见到嘉嘉也开心，是不一样的开心~”  
“是吗？那你别让他们过来。”  
何洛洛去咬他的鼻子，“狗狗不乖哦，不可以欺负别的哥哥哦~”抬头露出脖颈，“给你咬，要乖乖的哦！”  
焉栩嘉压上去，将何洛洛的腿叠到胸前狠狠地冲刺，“我不管，姐姐不许有别的小狗了。”

夏之光抱着胳膊看焉栩嘉演戏，“撒娇撒够没？”  
焉栩嘉趴在何洛洛身上不肯起来，“你干嘛？”  
“我带宝宝洗澡。”

-还缺狗吗？我可以  
-哎哎哎，洗澡我们就看不到了

“拿过去呗。”夏之光用浴巾把人裹起来抱着，“洗澡去，我才不像他们不爱干净。”  
“你什么意思，我拿着是吗？”  
“那不然嘞？”  
“操，我真是和你八字不合。”  
“我和洛洛八字合就行。”  
浴缸里早就放好水，夏之光抱着何洛洛坐了进去，直播间评论纷纷吐槽，真的只是单纯地洗澡啊！  
夏之光怼他们也没客气，“你们不累，洛洛累，还不让人休息休息，不愿意看出去。”

-这个真的护主  
-什么意思，今天没有了是吗？没有我退了  
-好凶啊，都要看到獠牙了  
-拍的人会不会拍啊，全都挡住了什么都看不到

事儿事儿的，焉栩嘉拿着手机一起坐在浴缸里，“行吧行吧，这次能看见了。”  
夏之光笑他没见识，让他摆在洗手池上就能都拍到。  
“人呢？”张颜齐一进卧室没有看到人，“这呢，哥。”  
张颜齐看了眼焉栩嘉，“还不自觉退出，小孩子就别参加高端局了。”

-您的好友嘉嘉骂骂咧咧退出直播间  
-齐哥身上那纹身是新的吧，原来没见过  
-是洛洛的名字吧，真行，不愧是真情侣  
-看个色情直播你们怎么那么细致呢  
-他们直播又不挣钱，完全是造福咱们小老百姓的好不好，能多看几眼是几眼  
-这里的人我不信你都不认识

“我们小洛洛有没有想我啊？”  
何洛洛看到张颜齐坐进来就自动缠上去，“好想齐哥~”  
“哟，这群坏蛋给我们洛洛嘴唇都咬肿了。”张颜齐亲着何洛洛的嘴唇，打开了小兔子的双腿，一个挺身就顺利地进到花穴深处。  
“宝宝好软啊，给光光也草草好不好？”  
夏之光咬着后颈肉，从缝隙中挤了进去。  
“好疼啊哥哥……”何洛洛往前动想要脱离禁锢。  
“不行哦，洛洛要乖。”张颜齐亲吻何洛洛的嘴唇试图安慰他的情绪，“马上就舒服了。”  
夏之光和张颜齐一前一后顶着花心，何洛洛的喘息声都带着哭腔。  
“我们洛洛会有小宝宝吗？”  
“会有的，洛洛可是小兔子啊。”  
“那是光光的，还是齐齐的呀？”  
何洛洛头摇成拨浪鼓，“不知道，洛洛不知道。”  
直播戛然而止。

-无语！  
-这停的也太突然了！  
-小兔子吃不消的话，可以分几个给我  
-手机没电了吧

一个小时之后直播间的屏幕又重新亮起，屏幕前是已经穿好睡衣的何洛洛，他凑到摄像头前只露出他那双大得过分的眼睛，悄悄地说了一句——  
“晚安。”


	9. 王志文的场合

“相比之下我们真是太失败了。”  
接收到王志文发来的视频，任豪回了这么一句。  
“洛洛从不和我们撒娇。”  
“你们把他照顾得很好。”王志文发完看了眼趴在旁边打游戏的何洛洛，小朋友晃着腿露出精瘦的小腿，屁股上的肉也跟着一颤一颤的。  
“该有肉的地方都有肉。”  
任豪回了句脏话，接着又发了一条。  
“他从来不和我们做出生气的表情。”  
王志文拍的是何洛洛因为不让他多吃薯片生气，视频里的何洛洛鼓着腮帮子和拍视频的人赌气。  
“你们就是太紧张他了，哪敢和你们生气，洛洛又不是小孩子，也是个二十多岁的成年人了。”  
王志文对何洛洛虽是言听计从，但从来没把他当做一个小屁孩。他知道何洛洛认真做事还是很靠谱的，不然也不会接手分公司，还运营得风生水起。每次何洛洛从晚宴回来总带着陌生的大人气息，一开始还不太适应，久而久之就习惯了。  
况且现在肚子里还揣个小的，更不能把他当小孩儿看了。  
何洛洛刚刚怀孕，孕吐得厉害，家里一群男人没有一个能哄住的，最后打电话给何洛洛最依赖的王志文，让他接人照顾几天。王志文到房子的时候，何洛洛正被张颜齐搂在怀里，看着手里的草莓小蛋糕掉眼泪。看到大哥来了，张颜齐忙把人交过去。  
“志文哥，为什么我不想吃蛋糕了？”何洛洛含着泪水抬头去看他。  
“你肚子里有个小宝宝，他还不知道你喜欢吃什么，我们要教他，他才能吃下呀。”王志文不愧是哄人的一把手，何洛洛懵懵懂懂地点了点头，不再哭了。  
和家里的男人一一告别后，何洛洛跟着王志文回到他的家。虽说是没有照顾孕妇的经验，王志文倒是比那些愣头青多了份耐心，上网查资料，为何洛洛调制营养餐，没过多久连零食都可以吃了，就是怀孕期间贪嘴，一旦吃了就停不下来，这才有了视频里的一幕。

王志文不太喜欢人多闹哄哄的环境，在外面自己住，偶尔会把何洛洛接走住几天，再勤勤恳恳地记录何洛洛每天的生活发给那些发疯的男人。有时候任豪会过来看几眼，他最宝贝何洛洛，饮食起居不是他伺候着他完全不敢放心，他和王志文说过，不是不放心他就是有一点强迫症。焉栩嘉嘴上没所谓，每天骑自行车送何洛洛回家倒是积极。本来留在他家的这几天上学接送都是由王志文负责，焉栩嘉别别扭扭好几次最终还是说他方便接洛洛下课，于是焉栩嘉还可以待在他家几小时，能吃完饭再走。  
王志文可以感受到何洛洛在依赖他，每次待在一起都要把能撒的娇都撒了，贴在他身边黏黏糊糊地不愿意离开，洗脸刷牙都要他背着去，有时候做做饭感觉后背一重就知道何洛洛又缠上来了。  
所以给人的备注是小黏人精，其他男人看了气得牙根痒痒——他们只有黏着何洛洛的份，没有何洛洛黏着他们的份。

还是很喜欢和王志文单独待在一起，何洛洛摸着微隆的小腹看着哥哥忙前忙后竟然有种结婚后居家过日子的实感。王志文话不多，两个人在一起的时候往往是沉默着的，但何洛洛很喜欢，男人坚实的臂膀让他从虚无缥缈的天堂降落到人间。  
真好啊，如果能一直这样就好了。

王志文难得和何洛洛回去住了一次，虽然被照顾得很安逸也不能忘了家里的狗狗。王志文看着坐在中间笑吟吟的何洛洛，皱了皱眉。  
有了独处的机会，王志文异常严肃地看着何洛洛说了句极肉麻的话。  
“偶尔也可以降落在我的怀里。”


	10. 肖凯中的场合

肖凯中是陪着何洛洛长大的，他总觉得自己对待何洛洛像是养儿子——但是又和养儿子不太一样。  
毕竟没有哪个父亲是会和儿子上床的。  
在何洛洛刚成年的那天，肖凯中就兑现了他的礼物，让他长大成人。何洛洛颤抖着在他面前打开了双腿，将稚嫩的身体全部交给了肖凯中。  
从一开始就在想象，这双纤细的手抚上自己的性器会是怎样一副好春光。现在何洛洛真的在他身下哭红了双眼，小小的一只手被他的大手包裹着，被引领着去摸自己的庞然大物，这旖旎春光要比想象中的还让肖凯中把持不住。  
“别怕。”肖凯中亲吻着小朋友圆润的肩头，“慢慢来。”  
何洛洛毕竟还是个处子，不懂得怎样让别人舒服。其实他到现在都没学会怎么去讨好别人，总是被引领的那一方，在性事上总是那个不知所措颤抖着的小小处子。  
被捏的有些疼，肖凯中倒吸一口冷气。  
“凯中，我是弄疼你了吗？”何洛洛咬着嘴唇不敢乱动。  
“没关系，洛洛。”肖凯中轻声轻语地像是怕吓到小兔子，“我来吧。”  
肖凯中用他的大手把两个人的性器包裹在一起，何洛洛捂着脸不想去看，他又哄着人放下手。  
“你看，我和你是在一起的。”省略两个字的荤话听起来好像是一句誓言，肖凯中总是喜欢玩这种把戏。  
“洛洛要和我永远在一起吗？”肖凯中狡猾得像只狐狸，停下手上的动作去问何洛洛。他似乎是很害怕听到拒绝的回答，特地在床上问他。  
“要的。”  
就算你不想我也会永远和你在一起。

肖凯中是何洛洛人生中的第一个男人，他编织了一张漂亮的网网住何洛洛，又亲自带着何洛洛去见证人世间的丑陋面貌。他会在何洛洛被关在学校里准备高考时，为他放焰火庆祝生日，也会握着他的手用匕首刺向欺凌者的心脏。肖凯中用心血去培养一个完美的艺术品。  
自从带着何洛洛去黑市救下差点葬身虎口的夏之光，肖凯中可以看到小兔子周身泛滥到溢出的爱——  
他的艺术品终于成功了。

何洛洛无条件地信任肖凯中，是他激发出自己爱人的本领，让他不必再沉溺于尘世间的苦痛。不论肖凯中要带他去哪，哪怕是地狱，男人伸手他便会跟上。  
没有任何理由。  
肖凯中说他的工作是让人死，那么他希望何洛洛会让无数苟延残喘的人活下来。在救下焉栩嘉时，何洛洛还不是很懂，直到用颤抖的手扣下扳机救下夏之光，他明白了，他要让人活。  
何洛洛天资聪慧，做得比肖凯中期望的还要好，他逐渐从肖凯中的作品脱离出来成为何洛洛自己。但他依旧顺从于肖凯中，就像其他人顺从于他一般，就算这个男人神出鬼没，陪在自己身边的时间并不长，但他的每一次出现都是一场盛大的焰火。就像高三那年站在封闭宿舍窗户向外看到的焰火，永远的封存在他的心中。


	11. 宝宝

何洛洛从卫生间里出来后侧卧在沙发上，若有所思地看着他们打游戏。  
“我怀孕了。”何洛洛嘟囔了一句，男人们齐刷刷回头看他。  
“骗你们的。”  
男人们唉声叹气又忙着自己的事情。  
“上一句是骗你们的。”  
这一次男人们连滚带爬地跑到何洛洛身边，七嘴八舌吵得他头疼。  
“停一下，你们自己看。”何洛洛从裤兜里摸出验孕棒，扔了过去。  
夏之光接住验孕棒，但是他看不懂，被张颜齐抢过去看到明晃晃的两道杠。  
“宝贝！”张颜齐想要扑过去抱抱何洛洛，又想到现在不能随便乱动，硬生生刹住了车，轻轻地搂了一下。  
男人们得到这个喜讯，把何洛洛从沙发上抬到卧室，把人全身上下都裹得严严实实，接着又打开衣柜扔衣服。  
何洛洛突然腾空吓得捂住了自己的肚子，接着又被里三层外三层地裹成了粽子，全程都没来得及思考，当他看到任豪正把破洞裤从衣柜里扔出来时，他才反应过来，从床上跳了下去抢过自己的破洞裤。  
“你现在不能着凉。”任豪把人抱回床上去穿拖鞋。  
“那也不能扔掉！”小金牛的脾气又上来了。  
“那我找人给你缝上。”  
“太丑了！”  
“那就扔掉。”  
僵持了几个回合谁也没说服谁，张颜齐搂着何洛洛说等着生完宝宝再穿，现在暂时放起来好不好。何洛洛嘟着嘴还是有些不太高兴，但还是让人连哄带骗把裤子交给了任豪。  
“不许扔也不许缝！”何洛洛最后还是不放心。

解决了破洞裤危机，张颜齐把人交给赵让让他好好照顾着，把任豪叫出去讲话。  
两个男人跑去二楼阳台吹风，不能抽烟只好把赵让藏的巧克力棒拿出来咬咬。  
“你怎么突然那么固执？”  
“我怕他不舒服……是我不对，我语气不好。”  
“你怎么那么烦躁，这不像你啊，你平时天塌下来都不会眨一下眼。”  
“洛洛还太小，体质也不好，我怕他吃不消。怎么就突然怀孕了，一定是我上周在浴室里没忍住！该死！”  
张颜齐咬断巧克力棒，拍拍他的肩膀，“兄弟，别不要脸，孩子怎么就是你的了？”  
任豪从悔恨中走了出来，瞪大了眼睛看着他。  
“咳，上次在酒吧，嗯。你说谁没事随身戴着套套呢？”  
任豪抹了把脸，又恢复到平时冷静的模样，“我觉得这事还得问问其他人。”  
张颜齐看着任豪走了出去，不禁感叹：这男的怎么还会变脸呢？同样都是川渝人士我怎么就不会？  
“等会儿。”任豪转过身来，手伸了出来，“烟盒交出来。”  
“我出去抽。”  
“那也不行。”  
任豪从兜里掏出他的烟盒，叠在一起。

“洛洛你先自己玩一会，我和他们有话说。”任豪门一关，何洛洛傻了——  
搞什么呢，神神秘秘的。

男人们并排坐在沙发上，任豪一伸手，一个个老老实实地把烟盒交了出来。  
“肖叔在书房还藏了几盒！”赵让卖队友的速度堪比一流。  
“那发短信告诉他，让他别找了。”  
“告诉我什么啊？”肖凯中果然是不走寻常路，从二楼的阳台钻了进来，就听见有人叫他的名字。  
“书房里的烟要扔了。”  
肖凯中如临大敌，翻下楼揪着任豪的领子要讨个说法。  
“何洛洛怀孕了。”  
“那扔了吧。”肖凯中松开手坐到沙发上，猛地又弹起来，“什么？你说我的亲亲小宝贝怀孕了？”  
“您能别叫那么恶心吗？”焉栩嘉被这个称呼恶心得浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，肖凯中吐槽他不懂情趣，转而想要上楼看看何洛洛，被任豪拦下了。  
“一身凉气进去让洛洛感冒吗？”  
肖凯中点点头觉得他说的有道理，要先去洗个澡再去看他的大宝贝。

“主要是想问你们，最近是戴套了吗？”  
沉默，没人说话。  
“我和你们齐哥都已经承认了。”  
夏之光不服他这个语气，“你搞得好像审犯人！”  
“那你有没有吧？”  
“上上个星期家里没有了，我就直接进去了。”  
赵让举着手也老老实实承认，自己上周末陪他逛街，在试衣间做了一次。焉栩嘉也懒得撒谎，直接说在学校做了一次。  
张颜齐目瞪口呆地听着他们讲完，不禁鼓了鼓掌，“年轻人就是会玩。”  
夏之光觉得哪里不对，指着焉栩嘉问他，是不是每次晚回来都是因为这个，焉栩嘉推开他的手骂他神经病，就这么一次好不好，之前都是学生会有事情。夏之光情绪一激动，站起来要动手，对面也没怂，撸胳膊挽袖子站起来要打架。  
“你们是想让何洛洛着急吗？”两只小狮子被这么一说都歇了火，焉栩嘉和赵让换了个位置要离神经病远一点。  
肖凯中上周不在肯定不是他，张颜齐说那给王志文打电话问问他。  
王志文听他们说完之后沉默了几秒，“去查几个月了吗？”

……  
空气凝固了。

何洛洛在楼上听的是一清二楚，肖凯中刚刚顺手把监听器扔在沙发上，洗完澡之后去给何洛洛听他们在讲什么，当听到王志文的问题，何洛洛笑得快翻过去。  
“这哪来一群傻子哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”  
肖凯中点点小兔子的鼻子，“你现在笑，以后比他们还傻嘞！”

做完检查后，何洛洛告诉他们宝宝已经有两个月了，众男人面面相觑，两个月前谁都没有啊？任豪默默地走过去抱住何洛洛，“对不起，宝宝，让你受苦了。”

回家后，任豪跪在键盘上认错，“我喝多了。”  
张颜齐气不打一处来，“这是借口！”  
“我错了。”  
焉栩嘉说他不关心孩子是谁的，反正都要叫他爸爸，其他人站在一旁点了点头。  
任豪抬起头，“那不行啊，我是他亲爸啊！”  
何洛洛洗好澡被王志文抱着下了楼，看到任豪跪在那里，自己下去要去扶他起来。  
“干嘛这么对豪哥呀，豪哥整天怪辛苦的。”  
“那宝宝叫我爸爸吗？”  
“叫啊，都叫啊。”何洛洛摸着肚子说道，“宝宝你有好多个爸爸开不开心呀？”


	12. 宝宝

何洛洛从卫生间里出来后侧卧在沙发上，若有所思地看着他们打游戏。  
“我怀孕了。”何洛洛嘟囔了一句，男人们齐刷刷回头看他。  
“骗你们的。”  
男人们唉声叹气又忙着自己的事情。  
“上一句是骗你们的。”  
这一次男人们连滚带爬地跑到何洛洛身边，七嘴八舌吵得他头疼。  
“停一下，你们自己看。”何洛洛从裤兜里摸出验孕棒，扔了过去。  
夏之光接住验孕棒，但是他看不懂，被张颜齐抢过去看到明晃晃的两道杠。  
“宝贝！”张颜齐想要扑过去抱抱何洛洛，又想到现在不能随便乱动，硬生生刹住了车，轻轻地搂了一下。  
男人们得到这个喜讯，把何洛洛从沙发上抬到卧室，把人全身上下都裹得严严实实，接着又打开衣柜扔衣服。  
何洛洛突然腾空吓得捂住了自己的肚子，接着又被里三层外三层地裹成了粽子，全程都没来得及思考，当他看到任豪正把破洞裤从衣柜里扔出来时，他才反应过来，从床上跳了下去抢过自己的破洞裤。  
“你现在不能着凉。”任豪把人抱回床上去穿拖鞋。  
“那也不能扔掉！”小金牛的脾气又上来了。  
“那我找人给你缝上。”  
“太丑了！”  
“那就扔掉。”  
僵持了几个回合谁也没说服谁，张颜齐搂着何洛洛说等着生完宝宝再穿，现在暂时放起来好不好。何洛洛嘟着嘴还是有些不太高兴，但还是让人连哄带骗把裤子交给了任豪。  
“不许扔也不许缝！”何洛洛最后还是不放心。

解决了破洞裤危机，张颜齐把人交给赵让让他好好照顾着，把任豪叫出去讲话。  
两个男人跑去二楼阳台吹风，不能抽烟只好把赵让藏的巧克力棒拿出来咬咬。  
“你怎么突然那么固执？”  
“我怕他不舒服……是我不对，我语气不好。”  
“你怎么那么烦躁，这不像你啊，你平时天塌下来都不会眨一下眼。”  
“洛洛还太小，体质也不好，我怕他吃不消。怎么就突然怀孕了，一定是我上周在浴室里没忍住！该死！”  
张颜齐咬断巧克力棒，拍拍他的肩膀，“兄弟，别不要脸，孩子怎么就是你的了？”  
任豪从悔恨中走了出来，瞪大了眼睛看着他。  
“咳，上次在酒吧，嗯。你说谁没事随身戴着套套呢？”  
任豪抹了把脸，又恢复到平时冷静的模样，“我觉得这事还得问问其他人。”  
张颜齐看着任豪走了出去，不禁感叹：这男的怎么还会变脸呢？同样都是川渝人士我怎么就不会？  
“等会儿。”任豪转过身来，手伸了出来，“烟盒交出来。”  
“我出去抽。”  
“那也不行。”  
任豪从兜里掏出他的烟盒，叠在一起。

“洛洛你先自己玩一会，我和他们有话说。”任豪门一关，何洛洛傻了——  
搞什么呢，神神秘秘的。

男人们并排坐在沙发上，任豪一伸手，一个个老老实实地把烟盒交了出来。  
“肖叔在书房还藏了几盒！”赵让卖队友的速度堪比一流。  
“那发短信告诉他，让他别找了。”  
“告诉我什么啊？”肖凯中果然是不走寻常路，从二楼的阳台钻了进来，就听见有人叫他的名字。  
“书房里的烟要扔了。”  
肖凯中如临大敌，翻下楼揪着任豪的领子要讨个说法。  
“何洛洛怀孕了。”  
“那扔了吧。”肖凯中松开手坐到沙发上，猛地又弹起来，“什么？你说我的亲亲小宝贝怀孕了？”  
“您能别叫那么恶心吗？”焉栩嘉被这个称呼恶心得浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，肖凯中吐槽他不懂情趣，转而想要上楼看看何洛洛，被任豪拦下了。  
“一身凉气进去让洛洛感冒吗？”  
肖凯中点点头觉得他说的有道理，要先去洗个澡再去看他的大宝贝。

“主要是想问你们，最近是戴套了吗？”  
沉默，没人说话。  
“我和你们齐哥都已经承认了。”  
夏之光不服他这个语气，“你搞得好像审犯人！”  
“那你有没有吧？”  
“上上个星期家里没有了，我就直接进去了。”  
赵让举着手也老老实实承认，自己上周末陪他逛街，在试衣间做了一次。焉栩嘉也懒得撒谎，直接说在学校做了一次。  
张颜齐目瞪口呆地听着他们讲完，不禁鼓了鼓掌，“年轻人就是会玩。”  
夏之光觉得哪里不对，指着焉栩嘉问他，是不是每次晚回来都是因为这个，焉栩嘉推开他的手骂他神经病，就这么一次好不好，之前都是学生会有事情。夏之光情绪一激动，站起来要动手，对面也没怂，撸胳膊挽袖子站起来要打架。  
“你们是想让何洛洛着急吗？”两只小狮子被这么一说都歇了火，焉栩嘉和赵让换了个位置要离神经病远一点。  
肖凯中上周不在肯定不是他，张颜齐说那给王志文打电话问问他。  
王志文听他们说完之后沉默了几秒，“去查几个月了吗？”

……  
空气凝固了。

何洛洛在楼上听的是一清二楚，肖凯中刚刚顺手把监听器扔在沙发上，洗完澡之后去给何洛洛听他们在讲什么，当听到王志文的问题，何洛洛笑得快翻过去。  
“这哪来一群傻子哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”  
肖凯中点点小兔子的鼻子，“你现在笑，以后比他们还傻嘞！”

做完检查后，何洛洛告诉他们宝宝已经有两个月了，众男人面面相觑，两个月前谁都没有啊？任豪默默地走过去抱住何洛洛，“对不起，宝宝，让你受苦了。”

回家后，任豪跪在键盘上认错，“我喝多了。”  
张颜齐气不打一处来，“这是借口！”  
“我错了。”  
焉栩嘉说他不关心孩子是谁的，反正都要叫他爸爸，其他人站在一旁点了点头。  
任豪抬起头，“那不行啊，我是他亲爸啊！”  
何洛洛洗好澡被王志文抱着下了楼，看到任豪跪在那里，自己下去要去扶他起来。  
“干嘛这么对豪哥呀，豪哥整天怪辛苦的。”  
“那宝宝叫我爸爸吗？”  
“叫啊，都叫啊。”何洛洛摸着肚子说道，“宝宝你有好多个爸爸开不开心呀？”


End file.
